An existing mating connector is used to mate with an electrical connector. The mating connector mainly includes a plastic body, a first terminal group and a second terminal group received in the plastic body, a middle shielding sheet, and a shielding case. The first terminal group and the second terminal group are disposed in an upper row and a lower row in the plastic body. The middle shielding sheet is retained at the plastic body, and located between the first terminal group and the second terminal group. The shielding case covers the plastic body, and contacts the middle shielding sheet to ground the middle shielding sheet. An interference signal is easily generated between the first terminal group and the second terminal group during a signal transmission process, and the middle shielding sheet is located between the first terminal group and the second terminal group to shield the interference signal, thereby achieving a desirable shielding effect.
However, the middle shielding sheet only forms a shielding area between a plate surface of the first terminal group and a plate surface of the second terminal group, and a shielding function cannot be implemented between a side surface of the first terminal group and a side surface of the second terminal group. Therefore, an interference signal between the two side surfaces of the first terminal group and the second terminal group cannot be eliminated, and crosstalk is easily generated between the first terminal group and the second terminal group during signal transmission. As a result, a shielding effect of the mating connector is undesirable, thereby affecting signal transmission quality of the mating connector. In addition, the mating connector is not provided with any retaining apparatus. Therefore, when being mated to the electrical connector, the mating connector and the electrical connector are not securely fixed, and after mating, the mating connector and the electrical connector are not connected stably and a loosening problem easily occurs, thereby affecting electrical connection performance of the mating connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.